


fractured fairytale

by sora_grey



Series: the bonds we share [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lydia-centric, Post-Season/Series 02, Russian translation now available, breaking up, i freaking cried when i originally wrote this, sorry so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them, there is no happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fractured fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> The timeframe for this story takes place between _Master Plan_ and _Tattoo_.
> 
> 5/16/2016: the lovely [Queen_Dunbar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Dunbar/pseuds/Queen_Dunbar) has translated this fic into Russian, so [ check it out](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4379067) if you're interested.

Once upon a time, a girl named Lydia gave her heart to a boy named Jackson. 

Of course, she had dated other boys before, but she didn't really love any of them. In fact, if asked, she wouldn't have been able to recall any of their names or distinguish any remarkable features. And if she were to be perfectly honest, she was only interested in the thrill of the chase. It wasn't like she was looking for anything meaningful.

Her beauty was power and she wielded it as easily as a predator stalks her prey. All it took was a sweet giggle, or perhaps a flirty smile, and the boys were ensnared in her well-manicured hands. While she toyed with their hearts, she made sure to barricade her own. She didn't dare let anyone get that close, or be able to get to know the real her.

Jackson was different though. She didn't mean to fall for him, but he somehow slipped past her defenses. He may have played the role of the cruel, heartless jock, but over time she realized that wasn't who he really was. And she suddenly understood him a lot better, because he wore a mask too. Without thinking, she had let him in and shown a side of herself that even Allison wasn't privy to. She thought that he was the one, that he was her prince.

Yet their relationship was far from perfect. Sure, they cared about each other, and would always support one another, but they were both strong personalities. More often than not, they would argue about anything and everything, his blue eyes locking onto her green ones, neither willing to back down. Lydia speculated that they only stayed together for as long as they did because they only had each other. 

So when Jackson broke the news that he was moving to London, all the air seemed to escape her lungs. _No no no,_ she thought frantically. Loneliness was her only weakness, always had been, and the fact that he would use that wounded her deeply.

He twisted the knife further by suggesting they break up. A long-distance relationship would never work, he told her. That was when shock gave way to hatred, raw and unexpected. This hate flooding her heart was so strong, she thought she would drown in its intensity. Once she found her voice, they engaged in one last shouting match. 

_How could you do this to me?_ she demanded, angrily swiping at her eyes. She cursed herself for this moment of weakness, for ever letting someone she _loved_ get close enough to hurt her. 

_It's better this way,_ he replied, his voice tired. 

_Bullshit,_ she declared boldly. Her love had saved him from the kanima's curse, hadn't it? Love and a seemingly insignificant brass key. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be a scaly lizard monster under some psychopath's control. Maybe even dead. God, it sounded like something out of some fairytale, except in this version, the prince then became a werewolf. After everything that happened between them, this was how he wanted to leave things?

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,_ he whispered, automatically reaching out for her. 

_Don't touch me!_ she snapped, sobbing uncontrollably. More than anything, she craved the comfort he was willing to give, but she forced herself to back away. She noted with a savage kind of pleasure that he was also falling apart, though he was trying his best to hide it. 

_I love you. I'll always love you._

_Go,_ she shouted, but she meant the opposite. After he left, she realized for the first time that she was now utterly alone. For them, there would be no happily ever after, because she didn't have him anymore. 

She would never, ever forgive him for that. 

She wished that she never fell in love with Jackson Whittemore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 17th, 2013 on ff.net


End file.
